Kara's Love
by Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover
Summary: Kara my OC falls in love with the best man for her, Sasori. Valentine's Day Fluff and funny, dei-takled, naru-fallen.


**In the words of a friend of mine, Happy reading!**

As she got dressed in her usual dark clothes, thoughts of her boyfriend filled her mind, he was absolutely the best thing that had ever happened to her and she loved him dearly. She closed her eyes to imagine him better, his red hair and nice body, only distracting from his voice and his personality that she loved.

"Hey babe" a smooth voice said, strong warm arms wrapping around her waist from behind as he hugged her. She was awoken from her daze by the voice that always entranced her, that brought her to him willingly.

"Sasori." she blushed badly but turned in his embrace and kissed him softly on the lips. "I missed you." The longing for him in her eyes was completely obvious to him as he smiled down at her.

"Missed you too, Kara." He hugs her tightly, loving the feel of her small body against his. His plans being perfected in his mind for what the next day would hold in store as they walked out of her apartment hand in hand.

**The Next Day**

He knocked on her door, hiding his nerves and the little box in his pocket, resisting the urge he had to finger it to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He knew that they had only been going out for a year and a half, but he wanted to spend more time with her and he wanted her to be his forever. He remembered when he knew for sure that he loved her and wanted more than for her to be his girlfriend. On that day 3 months ago he bought the ring.

"Yes?" she opened the door quickly. Upon seeing who it was she easily jumped him, hugging him tightly and kissing him softly. "Love, you know you can just come in, you do have a key."

"I know, Kara, but I wanted today to be different." he looked down at what she was wearing, a light blue shirt and a knee length black skirt. "Get some shoes on, we're going out." she smiled at him, her eyes giving away her curiosity as she skipped down the hall to her bedroom. She put her shoes on as he lightly fingered the box to give him strength as her beautiful form danced towards him. He caught her and walked with her down to the park a couple blocks from her apartment. The wind whistled through the trees that surrounded them. She looked at him as he slowly lowered to his knee, her eyes widening as he reached into his pocket, the nerves showing slightly as he pulled the box out. "Kara, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he looked up at her, smiling and being patient, trying not to get his hopes up if she said no, but knowing what he'd do if she did, not letting her know his thoughts.

"YES!" she practically threw herself into his arms, the best thing in her life got better and now he'd be hers forever, and she'd be his. He smiled in relief and joy, holding her tightly to himself as he slipped the little ring onto her slender finger. "Happy Valentine's Day baby. I love you til after my dying breath." he whispered in her ear.

"." sounded Deidara's voice and Naruto's voices in near perfect unison from the trees. They jumped out and fell over each other in their haste to get to the couple.

"You can't marry him!" shouted Naruto, "He's the ENEMY!!!!!"

"Sasori-danna! You can't marry her! She's not even a ninja!" screams Deidara, getting close to the two in their embrace, looking like he was about to rip her away from him when a girl come's (literally) flying at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Don't you dare try and take her from Sasori-danna!" She smiled up at Sasori and Kara from her position on top of Deidara, him being pinned face down to the ground and her sitting on his back.

"Aria?" Sasori asked in wonder. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I was able to pass the time and pass through time to find a day when you'd be happy and I could help you stay happy." she smiled at them, raising herself and dusting off, but being unable to, just giggled softly, "Make sure you send me an invitation to your wedding." she walked off dragging Deidara's body. Deidara, being unconscious, still managed to cry and beg for Sasori to save him while Sasori just stared into Kara's eyes.

"Don't forget about me!" said Naruto as Hinata came flying out of the bushes at him, knocking him down. She glared angrily but somewhat happily at her cousin (who had thrown her) as he left. She blushed bright red when she saw that she was half laying on Naruto and started stuttering out an apology before passing out.

"We'll leave him to deal with her." said Sasori, his arm around Kara's waist as they walked the path into the forest. A little ways in they both started laughing.

"I will never forget this day," said Kara, "The best day so far in my life." she snuggled into his side, at peace. "I love you Sasori."

"I love you too Kara."

**Thank you readers! I hope you enjoyed my first fluff made for Valentine's Day R&R please ~ Sera**


End file.
